The Regency of King Durran XXVII Durrandon
The regency of King Durran XXVII Durrandon occurred in the eighteen years immediately following the end of Aegon's Failed Conquest. This would be an important event in the history of the Stormlands, being the closest House Durrandon came to extinction in its thousands of years of history. Prelude In the aftermath of Aegon's Failed Conquest, the Kingdom of the Stormlands found themselves in a state of disarray. With the death of King Argilac 'the Arrogant' Durrandon in the Last Storm, only his daughter Argella Durrandon remained to continue the line. Her marriage to Orys Baratheon ended the night the Targaryen loyalist returned to Storm's End from the Field of Valor-- Storm Queen Argella drew a blade across Orys' throat as he slept, and married Ser Boros Cole quickly thereafter. Neighboring kingdoms, however, took advantage of this moment of weakness. King Edmund Gardener marched from the Reach, seizing the Dornish marches. Ser Boros Cole marched out to meet him and was slain for his efforts, and the Storm Queen passed giving birth to her first and only son, Durran. The Regency First Council Initially a council of five lords of the Stormlands was regent for the infant Durrandon. The maester of Storm's End, Yohn, Lord Brian Tarth, Lord Alan Estermont, Lord Marq Penrose, and Lord Gerold Errol formed the council in 1 AA. This council quickly found itself beset by bickering and scheming, the infighting growing so all-consuming as to prevent the council from acting against the Reach's occupation of their lands. In 6 AA the council of five dissolved, prompted by an accusation of treason against Lord Estermont by Lord Penrose. In the resulting trial-by-combat the Lord of Estermont bested his accuser, sending him to an early grave. With the departure of Lords Estermont and Tarth, a Grand Council convened to determine the future of the Stormlands. Second Council Lord Gerold Errol, being the last remaining member of the original council of regents, selected two new members for a three-person council: Lord Haryld Connington, Ser Stannis Errol, and Lord Boros Buckler would serve. This council came under immediate criticism as Lord Connington's mother was an Errol, and House Buckler was sworn to Haystack Hall. Among the first acts of this new council were harsh penalties forced on Houses Tarth and Estermont for their alleged crimes of treason against the Stormlands. Still they were paralyzed with regards to the question of the Reach occupation, and still House Gardener controlled the Marches. This second council would come to an end a short year after it began, when Lord Estermont and Lord Tarth rallied their allies and marched to Storm's End to demand justice be done. Ser Stannis Errol would agree to a duel with Lord Estermont, and like Lord Penrose was bested but spared. Lord Estermont assumed Ser Stannis' position on the council for the short two moons it had left. The Lone Regents As the second regency council was dissolved, it was decided that there would be only one regent to succeed it. To prevent infighting from continuing, Lord Errol and Lord Estermont were both precluded from being the regent, and the duty fell on Lord Galladon Toyne. His tenure lasted one year before he resigned. Lord Toyne's resignation came at an opportune time for Lord Errol. His political rivals, Lords Tarth and Estermont, both passed away in relatively rapid succession due to an accident at sea and a fever respectively. Lord Mathos Trant would be selected, but unbeknownst to the majority of the Stormlands his mother, as well, was an Errol. Once again, Lord Gerold Errol had an in to the halls of power in Storm's End. The Third Council Lord Trant's three-year tenure came to an end in 12 AA when he passed away in his sleep, though owing to his tumultuous relationship with Lord Errol many whispered that the Lord of Haystack Hall had a hand in his passing. His successors, selected by another Great Council, were the new maester of Storm's End, Petyr, Lord Gerold Errol, and a septon called Raegin. For four years this council would reign, even through the resignation of Maester Petyr. His seat would remain unfilled. In 16 AA the young Durran came of age, but Lord Errol and Septon Raegin refused to end the regency. For two additional years they ruled until Lord Gerold passed away, breaking the power of the regents. The newly-made Lord Stannis Errol rode for Storm's End to assume his father's duties and was shocked to see Durran Durrandon awaiting him at the gates with a company of knights. Lord Stannis, Septon Raegin, and Lord Connington all were thrown into Storm's End's dungeon. Regents The following lists the regents and when they held their position in chronological order: # Lord Marq Penrose (1AA-6AA) # Lord Alan Estermont (1AA-6AA, 8AA) # Lord Brian Tarth (1AA-6AA) # Maester Yohn (1AA-6AA) # Lord Gerold Errol (1AA-6AA, 12AA-18AA) # Stannis Errol (6AA-8AA) # Lord Haryld Connington (6AA-8AA) # Lord Boros Buckler (6AA-8AA) # Lord Galladon Toyne (8AA-9AA) # Lord Mathos Trant (9AA-12AA) # Septon Raegin (12AA-18AA) # Maester Petyr (12AA-15AA) Category:Kingdom of the Stormlands Category:House Durrandon